Remember
by jemilyislife666
Summary: A part of her wants to pull back and check if the brunette is crying but another part, a part she can't explain, wants to stay in this woman's arms. This woman she doesn't remember but feels safe with. Feels, and Emma dares think it, loved. SwanQueen


**Disclaimer: THIS IS BULL. ABSOLUT AND UTHER BULL. I WANTS THE SHOW. I NEEDS THE SHOW. I NEEDS THE LESBIAN COUPLE-NOT-REALLY-A-COUPLE-YET-BUT-THEY-HAVE-A-KID-TOGETHER-AND-IT'S-COMPLICATED-LET'S-FUCK-EACH-OTHER-WITH-OUR-EYES-IN-FRONT-OF-THE-WHOLE-TOWN.**

**THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS.**

**Ahm. **

**On with the story.**

Emma opens her eyes and is flashed with bright lights that make her close them again. She raises her right hand to her head and winces in pain. Her head is throbbing.

_The fuck happened to me?_

She groans while resting her arm on the bed she's in and turns her head to the side as not to get flashed again. She opens her eyes again. The first thing she sees is a short haired brunette. The brunette is looking back at her with piercing and shallow dark brown eyes that get her almost squirming in the bed. Her gaze wonders down, to the brunette's lips and she notices the scar, wondering briefly where she got it. She then wonders to full breast hidden beneath a grey shirt tugged neatly inside the waistline of a black pencil skirt, which gets her eyes roaming over the brunette's legs, to her feet covered in a pair of black heels and then back up to those eyes.

_Black suits her._

'Who are you?' She asks, her voice coming out hoarse so she clears her throat. The brunette reaches a perfectly manicured hand to her right and grabs a cup of water from the bedside table. She stands up and walks the little distance to the bed, urging the blonde to sit up with a motion of her index finger of her free hand.

Emma sits up, slowly and hesitantly, and lifts her left hand to retrieve the offered cup. Their fingers brush momentarily and Emma almost pulls her hand back. She looks up into brown eyes and finds them looking softly at her owns. She looks back at the cup and grabs it, bringing it to her lips and taking a large sip. Instantly her throat feels better.

The brunette stands in place until Emma gives the cup back. She grabs it and puts it back on its initial place.

'Thank you.' Emma says, making the brunette look at her and smile softly.

'Do you know me?' The brunette asks and Emma can't help but notice how smooth her voice is, even if with a slight shake to which Emma frowns internally.

The blonde shakes her head. The brunette looks down for a brief second in disappointment.

'I'm sorry.' Emma says guilty, feeling as if she had just been punched straight in the gut.

'Why are you sorry?' The brunette asks with confusion, her brows furrowing.

'You're clearly disappointed I don't remember you.'

The brunette smiles lightly for some reason and then shakes her head. 'It's not your fault.'

'I'm not retrieving my apologies.' Emma says as she finally leans back and rests her back on the hospital bed. That brings questions to her mind. 'Why am I here? Have I been in an accident?'

The brunette sits at the far end of the bed, as if afraid to get closer, and looks at Emma.

'I'm afraid yes, dear. You were hit by a car.' Unexpectedly, the brunette's eyes fill with unwashed tears and she looks away, quickly cleaning herself up with the back of her hand.

Without thinking, Emma leans forward with the intention of comforting the brunette and the room starts spinning. She closes her eyes and places her hands on the bed to steady herself. Suddenly she feels a hand on her lower back and another on her left shoulder.

'Are you okay?'

'The whole room is spinning. Does it feel like I'm okay.' She turn to her left, looks at the brunette and snaps, flinching when she realizes her words and wishing on every God she could think of to let her take her words back. But to her surprise, the brunette smiles and leans forward. Just an inch, perhaps less, before stopping her motions but Emma notices and wonders what the brunette wanted to do.

'I'm sorry. What can I do to help?' The brunette asks, pulling away, as if only now noticing the close proximity between them.

'I'm okay now. I guess I just moved too quickly.' Emma smiles up to the brunette but the brunette's face becomes stoic.

'Now is not the time to lie, Emma.' She says with a void voice, making Emma flinch.

_Should have gone with the truth._

Emma sighs while looking down. 'My head hurts some. It was worse when I woke up but it's better now. Really, it's going away.' She looks up and finds relief on the brunette's eyes. Her face is still stoic but her eyes show her emotions clearly. 'I'm sorry I lied.' Emma leans back again.

The brunette nods while abruptly turning away and walking out of the room without a word. Emma opens her mouth to call her back but she remembers she knows nothing about this woman, name included so she slumps back onto the bed and waits.

A few minutes later, the brunette walks back inside the room, this time with a man in a lab coat by her side.

'Hello, Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Whale. How are you feeling?'

Emma looks at the brunette as she answers.

'My head was hurting when I woke up but it stopped already.' The brunette's eyes gaze deep inside hers before the brunette turns to Dr. Whale.

'What are her injuries?'

'Miss Swan only has a concussion. She's a lucky one.'

_Duh. I woke up to a pretty brunette at my side._ Emma fights the urge to rolls her eyes at her doctor.

'When can she be discharged?'

'I'll take care of the papers and she can leave immediately.' Dr. Whale leaves, assumingly to take care of whatever papers that are needed for Emma to leave.

'Who are you?' Emma asks when the brunette sits down on the plastic chair she was sitting in when the blonde woke up.

'You are asking this _now_?' She asks amused.

'I'm the one that got hit by a car. How are _you _having amnesia?' Emma says, referring to her first words to the woman. The brunette's eyes go downwards and Emma mentally slaps herself. Hard.

_Idiot._

Before she can apologize yet again for her behavior however, the brunette clears her throat softly.

'What is the last thing you remember, Emma?'

She closes her eyes and tries to remember. She remembers opening the door to her apartment and finding a kid there. She remembers the kid introducing himself as her son. She remembers being on the road with him, with Henry. And that's it.

Suddenly she opens her eyes and looks franticly at the brunette.

'Henry, is he okay?' She tries to stand up, for some reason her maternal side, a side she didn't even know she owned, begging her to find her son.

The brunette stands up and places a hand on each of Emma's shoulders, gently laying her back down.

'He's fine. He wasn't with you when you were hit.'

Emma's shoulders slump in relief and for a reason far far _far _beyond her, she leans into the brunette and wraps her arms around her slim waist.

'Oh, thank God.' She mumbles against the woman's chest.

She feels a hand sliding from her right shoulder to her back and another going from her left shoulder to the back of her head, stilling her in place. The brunette places her chin atop her head and she feels the woman exhale shakily. A part of her wants to pull back and check if the brunette is crying but another part, a part she can't explain, wants to stay in this woman's arms. This woman she doesn't remember but feels safe with. Feels, and Emma dares think it, _loved_.

Emma wants to ask what happened, how long had it been since she drove Henry to Storybrooke. She wanted to ask it but she couldn't pull herself to break the comfortable silence between them, feeling, for some reason, that the brunette that was firmly yet gently holding her needed this silence and the comfort it brought along.

So she waits. She waits and waits and waits until she starts to wonder if the brunette had fallen asleep but shakes her head internally, realizing the pressure on her back and head isn't the one of someone asleep.

So Emma closes her eyes and presses further into the brunette, pulling her closer until there isn't any space between them, something that _should_ have scared her to death and back but she didn't felt that. She didn't felt any of that. All she felt was that, in this exact moment, the brunette flush against her, Emma felt _right_.

Only when the position she's in, her whole upper body turned perpendicularly to her legs starts to make her back hurt does she dare to pull back some, something she regrets as soon as the brunette pulls back completely. Emma looks into her eyes and her face softens when she sees happiness shining through those brown orbs. The blonde only wishes she could cradle the brunette in her arms and hold her tightly, not letting anyone get even five foot from them in fear they'd take the happiness from the brunette.

'How long?' She whispers quietly. She doesn't know what she's asking. Is she asking how long what _this _is has been happening? Or is she asking how long as it been since her last memory?

'What exactly are you asking, Emma?'

The blonde tries and fails to suppress a laugh.

_It seems it's been __**that **__long._

'I don't see how my question can cause such a reaction but by all means, laugh.' The brunette's face is contorted in a smile and Emma smiles back before re-asking.

'How long as it been since my last memory?'

'An year.' The brunette says, the smile disappearing from her face, walking over to the bed and sitting down there, this time just out of reach of Emma's hands instead of at the end of the bed.

'And how long...?' Emma leaves the question unfinished, motioning with her right hand at the brunette and then at herself.

This time the brunette smiles fully at her.

'Ten months.'

Emma nods with a smile of her own.

'Does this mean I get to know your name now?'

The brunette throws her head back and full out laughs, her shoulders shaking. She seems to have forgotten she hadn't mentioned that small detail. When her laughter finally subdues, she moves closer to the blonde, grabbing her left hand with both of hers and pulling her hand to her lap.

'Regina.' She squeezes her hand. 'Regina Mills.' She repeats with a smile that Emma returns.

'Regina.' Emma says and notices how it feels so right for that name to leave her lips.

Regina's left hand moves forward and cups Emma's cheek. Emma closes her eyes as memories evade her.

'_Explain to me how this is a good idea, dear.' Regina says while slipping into her heels. 'Your mother hates me.'_

'_Bad for her because I love you.' Emma says without realizing her words. She sighs in defeat. 'I give up! All my socks disappear in this damn house!' She looks up at Regina from her place crouched on the floor, next to the bed and frowns when she sees unshed tears on the brunette's eyes. 'Baby?' She rushes to her feet and wraps Regina in her arms. 'Baby, what's wrong?'_

_Regina lets out an audible gasp she had been holding in and clutches to Emma, hiding her face in the blonde's neck and crying._

'_Gina? Gina, baby, you're really scaring me, what's going on?' She asks while rubbing the brunette's back soothingly and rocking them back and forth._

_Regina crashes their lips together hungrily yet softly. Something that Regina seems to be an expert at. When the brunette finally pulls back she reaches her left hand up and cups the blonde's cheek._

'_I love you too.' She whispers with a small smile._

_Emma's eyes wide in surprise and her face scrunches up in confusion before it hits her and she smiles back at Regina. She pulls her closer and kisses her._

'_I love you.' She mumbles against Regina's lips._

Emma blinks twice before looking at Regina. She grabs the brunette's arms and pulls her down on top of her.

Regina's eyes wide as she looks at Emma. The blonde ignores the silent question while wrapping her arms around Regina and kissing her forehead.

Regina's eyes fill with tears as she puts her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

'You remember.' Emma nods her head and her right hand runs through brown locks.

'How could I forget?' She jokes.

Regina chuckles while burying her face in Emma's neck. 'Dear, you did forget.'

'Ssshh, my logic is perfect.' Emma says.

Regina groans. 'Even having lost your memory, you remember that?'

'What's wrong with that phrase?' Emma asks confused.

Regina kisses her jawline before pressing her face against the blonde's neck again and smiling.

'Nothing, Emma. Nothing.'

Emma takes her hand from Regina's hair and makes her lift her head by placing to fingers beneath her chin.

'Gina?' Regina smiles at her. 'Can I kiss you right now?'

'You never asked before. Don't start now.' The brunette mumbles, already leaning down.

Emma leans up and their lips meet midway. Regina's hands wrap around Emma's neck while the blonde wraps both her arms around Regina's waist. Emma's right hand travels to Regina's behind and the brunette retrieves one arm to smack her hand while smiling into the kiss. Emma only pulls her hand up a little and Regina breaks the kiss.

'Behave yourself, Miss Swan. This is a hospital.' Regina reprimands with amusement.

'You're on top of a patient. On said patient's bed. Making out with the patient in question. Who needs to behave again?' Emma asks smugly.

Regina kisses her again before pulling back and sitting next to Emma instead of lying on top of her.

'Need I remind you of who pulled who on top of who?'

'Ma! You're awake!' Henry yells excitedly with a smile as he runs over and wraps his arms around her neck. Suddenly he pulls back and the smile on his face falls. 'Do you remember?'

Emma wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

'Yeah, kid. I remember.' She says with a smile to Regina, who returns it and kisses Emma's forehead.

'I love you.' Regina says against her forehead.

'I love you too.' Emma returns with a smile, recalling all the happy moments she spent with these two people. Recalling all of it and feeling her heart melt as each small moment with the woman and boy next to her turn her smile into a beaming, bright grin and she pulls Regina on top of her and Henry, not giving a care in the world about her concussion.

_Concussions are for weak anyways._

_**La la la I am not hearing you this came to me in a dream and I don't make sense awake so don't try to make sense out of me when I'm asleep.**_

_**Am I making any sense at all?**_

_**No?**_

_**Good.**_


End file.
